


How we got Here

by olicityfan15



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Alternate Scene, Episode 1, M/M, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What made Leonard join the team after being very vocal about not wanting to. A look at the missing scene from the pilot episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	How we got Here

Leonard looked at the others standing on the god forsaken roof. They were out of their minds if they thought he was just going to jump on a ship and set out to outer space after being "kidnapped" by a guy in a coat that was way out of style. He tapped Mick on the shoulder and they headed off.

Sitting in the workshop Len berated himself for continuing to think about the losers they left on that roof. There was so many more interesting things to do right here in Central City. So many pretty things to steal. 

He twisted his silver pinkie ring. He would never let 'Alexa' happen again. He looked at Mick who was re-calibrating his heat gun. The man had been by his side since he was fourteen years old and he wouldn't dare even think about putting him in unknown danger such as this.

"Hey Snart, you think that we should've stayed and listened to the blow hole on the roof" Mick asked never taking his eyes off the gun. The guy was a molecular genius and yet he allowed people to view him as a fool, His sidekick. "Nah, probably nothing interesting to it anyways" Len said laying down on one of the cots. 

Mick laughed and continued chatting. "I think they really wanted you on board parka head" Mick said with a snarky laugh. Len scoffed and closed his eyes. "You know Len, your sister would be fine if you wanted to go. I mean hell, I would be here to watch Lisa. No way that Ramone kid is ever getting his nerd infested hands on her with me around. The only reason they even offered me a spot was cause they knew we were a team. They don't care for me, they see you as the hero" Mick said sadly but with conviction. 

Len sat up with a jerk. "Don't say that, your a fucking genius. Look what you built. Look what you've accomplished. Why the hell do you let people treat you like a bumbling moron Mick" Len shouted louder than he meant to because he saw Mick's body shake a bit. He only did that when he yelled at him.

"I do it to protect you." Mick said in a very serious tone. Len didn't move. He didn't know what to say. "Mick, what do you mean" Len asked quietly. "I mean that if I'm just the muscle that follows you around then people don't pay attention to me. They don't see me as anything worth while, your loyal dog that only attacks when given an order. which means all I have to do is watch and protect you. I'm fine with that and I will do that for Lisa too so you can find the hero you already are." Mick said seriously again.

Len just sat and stared at Mick's back. He had never thought about any of that before. He just always thought Mick liked to mess with people but it was for him. "Hey Len, another thing, if you time travel you can try to stop your dad from being the worst criminal in history buddy. Then you and Lisa might get a better chance at life" Mick said to his gun. 

Len contemplated Mick's words. He was right. Maybe he could change the fortune that was handed to him and Lisa. Maybe he could make that difference, maybe he could get that of which he has wanted to make for so long. But could he do it at the expense of the only person who has shown him love except for Lisa. He took care of him. He loved him. 

Len stared at Mick's back. He hadn't stopped looking at that gun and he knew why. Mick didn't like him seeing him weak. He did this whenever he needed to let out some emotion. "Mick if I go, you will be left to the mercy of this damn city and The Flash. They don't understand you like I do. How could I even contemplate leaving?" Len said trying to spur Mick to show his true feelings. 

Mick stood there silently and tinkered with the gun. He didn't want to tell Len how he really felt because that wouldn't be fair to him. But Len wouldn't give up so he took a deep breath, turned around and said "I am scared to death of you changing the past Len. If you go back and change things I will never meet you. But, because I care about you, I'm not going to be selfish. Get your ass out of here and go make a better future for you and Lisa" and with that he grabbed Len and his freeze ray and pushed them out the door and shut it. Going back to the work station Mick tried to hold back his emotions but with a drop of a single tear sizzling on the top of the heat gun he knew he wasn't doing a very good job.

Len stared at the door in front of him. Mick kicked him out. He couldn't believe it. He leaned up against the door and thought about everything. He knew why Mick did what he did. He closed his eyes and images of all the beautiful artifacts just waiting to be looted ran through his head. That's when it hit him. He could change his destiny and still be who he was and he wanted Mick there with him. Mick could work out his past as well. Len threw the freeze ray over his shoulder and marched back into the hideout. 

Len jolted awake. He had not gone back to that day in a long time. He thought about how he had talked Mick into going with him to steal precious items. He looked at the man who shared his room with him and felt sadness creep in. They all thought he was a moron, a follower who was just handy for making people hurt if need be but he knew better. He was that man in the workshop who talked him into becoming a hero.


End file.
